A Rising Hope
by Skyfire the Gymnast
Summary: Stolen from his home as a kit, his dreams are always filled with terrifying images. Feralkit is supposed to be a hero, but can he find the hope to fulfill his destiny? I suck at summaries but please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DawnClan**

Leader: Amberstar- black tom with amber eyes  
apprentice: Blackpaw

Deputy: Suntail- white she-cat with orange patches and a bright orange tail

Medicine Cat: Mintbreeze- light brown tabby she-cat with mint green eyes

Warriors

Darkstorm- dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Hawkpelt- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sparktail- black tom with patches of golden, amber, and red fur on his paws and body, amber eyes

Owlwing- brown tom with emerald eyes

Cloudfur- white tom with blue eyes and golden patches

Queens

Mistclaw- black she-cat whose fur gets lighter all the way up, emerald eyes (Mother to Feralkit, Lostkit, and Lavenderkit)

Frostflight- light gray she-cat with golden paws, blue eyes (Expecting Sparktail's kits)

Elders

Deadfire- a blind tom with a now pale orange pelt and blind blue eyes

Patchtail- black she-cat with shades of gray on her tail, blue eyes

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN FERALKIT, LOSTKIT OR LAVENDERKIT! That Lavender- Zombie Killer,** ** does! I also do not own warriors!**

Feralkit squirmed under the licking of his mothers tongue. He started to wiggle, "Stop!" he sputtered. The dark brown tabby tom pushed away from his mother and padded out of the tunnel.

He looked out of the small den and saw his father, Hawkpelt, returning from a hunting patrol. The young tom bounded away from his father, his brown pelt sticking out in the bright green grass. Feralkit shuffled towards the camp entrance, if only he could get out...

"What do you think your doing?" a voice behind him asked.

Feralkit stopped in his tracks, "Err..."

"That's what I thought" the voice of Suntail meowed.

He growled at the deputy before stalking off towards a large clump of grass. He settled in the long, soft, green grass. The young tom watched as his sibling played in the heart of the moor. _We are five moons old! Cant they grow up yet? I mean, we are getting our names tomorrow!_ Feralkit thought.

Feralkit stood up and fluffed out his fur, trying too keep the bitter wind out of his fur. He headed towards the tunnel but then he head a screech.

"Mintbreeze! The kits! The kits are coming!" he recognized Frostflight's voice.

Feralkit had stopped to watch as he saw Mintbreeze dash into the tunnel. A shriek ruffled his fur, followed by nothing but complete, eerie silence...


	2. Chapter 2

**How did you guys like that? Well I got a review and was extremely happy! If you guys have any cats you want to submit, that would be great! Who knows? They might just appear in the story...XD Dont forget to R&R!**

* * *

Everything happened so fast, he had heard the terrifying screech of Frostflight kitting, and then that's when everything went wrong, terribly wrong... A swarm of SwiftClan warriors had ran into the camp and where shredding everyone in their path.

A particularly large black tom stopped in front of Feralkit. He unsheathed his claws, "You don't scare me! I am the mighty Feralkit!" He roared as he lunged at the large black tom.

The muscular tom easily shook him off, and gripped Feralkit harshly by the scruff, "I cant believe Harestar wants _you_" The SwiftClan warrior growled

Feralkit realized with a jolt he was going to be taken prisoner. The young tom tried to shake free of the much bigger cat, "Help me!" Feralkit yowled, hoping one of the fighting cats could hear his pleas.

"That him Blackclaw?" a smoky colored tom asked the tom holding Feralkit captive.

"Yea" Blackclaw nodded. Feralkit hung helplessly from the strong toms teeth. Feralkit wriggled and slithered but nothing was working. Blackclaw bounded away towards the camp entrance.

"My babies! Save my babies!" Feralkit heard the yowl of his mother. He looked over and saw that his three littermates were also in the jaws of bulky SwiftClan warriors. Lavenderkit was being held by a muscular dark gray tabby, and Lostkit was being carried by a silver tom.

Feralkit felt his body bump against the warriors legs as Blackclaw raced out of DawnClan. He thudded hard against the older cats legs.

"Let go of me flea-brain!" Feralkit howled.

That only scored Feralkit a slash on the ear. He closed his eyes tight, _What would a warrior do?_ He thought helplessly as the blood from his ear trickled down his face. He heard the wails of his mother, Mistclaw, as he and his littermates were carried into the paws of SwiftClan.

Feralkit scrunched his nose up at the stench of the SwiftClan cats. Their camp was in a cluster of trees with thorn bushes guarding the SwiftClan camp. Feralkit was growling to Blackclaw, "Let me go!"

"Shut-up!" Blackclaw hissed as he threw Feralkit into the bushes. Feralkit was pushed into the heart of the camp and saw a light brown tom waiting for him.

"Yes. He is the one who controls the fate of our Clan"


End file.
